Getting Through it All
by gfzoda
Summary: In the aftermath of Gaara's suicide attempt, Lee and Gaara deal with words unspoken. Sequel to 'Of Cell Phones, Bridges and Happy Endings.' LeeGaa. AU. K for smoochin. :P


Hello, it's me again, run and hide. Well, here's the sequel to Of Cellphones, Bridges and Happy Endings. Sorry it took soooooo friggin long. I tried to keep Gaara as little melodramatic as possible, but that *might* have been an epic fail.

Dedicated to my onii-san. *hugs him*

Disclaimer; _Masashi Kishimoto,_

_Did not have much vibrato_

_But we love him for his sketches_

_Despite the fandom crashes._

_So here's to you; the artist!_

_In the profit, you come first.  
_

_So please don't sue gfzoda  
_

_And make her have to move to Joda_

Yay! You survived my crappy poem! *hugs* Enjoy the story~

EDIT: Please enjoy the non gibberish version, sorry it took so long to fix.

* * *

Gaara was either in heaven or in hell. He wasn't exactly sure, due to the fact that if this was hell, it felt damn good. Lee's chest up against his back felt so blissful and dreamlike, but it was just so _tantalizing. _Gaara had to remind himself that Lee was above the manipulation of ones feelings, because the temptation was getting to his head. Why was Gaara pressed up to Lee? Well, the answer is simple, after Gaara's run in with suicide (how Gaara hated that word) the other teen had gotten intimate in some ways. One could possibly call it possessiveness. Well, Gaara couldn't blame him; it _had_ only been a few weeks ago. He almost chuckled at the memory of how Lee had convinced him to such a close proximity.

"_Lee," Gaara had stated, rubbing at him temples, "I'm already freeloading off of you, you're supplying my means of living, food and so on. The least I can do is let you have the bed to yourself." Lee just pouted, Gaara on the other hand just tried to find a futon. Gaara was rummaging through the closet when two arms wrapped around his torso. _Oh. Dear. God. _He then found himself being hoisted up and over onto the bed in question. The red head tried to scramble off, not wanting to be reminded of what he couldn't have all night long. The (somewhat half-hearted) escape attempt was thwarted when those deliciously warm arms wrapped around his torso pulling him into the teen's current position. His heart nearly stopped when whispered words met his ear, "Nice try, but you're staying here." Gaara had frozen up, then let out a breath, realizing that hell itself couldn't change Lee's opinion on this matter. _

_The sleeping arrangements had stayed this way for roughly three weeks._

Gaara sighed. This was so nice, being held by Lee. But, what good was it if was only for the sake of sharing a bed? Gaara eased himself out of the arms encircling him, already missing their warmth. He quietly stole onto the small dorm balcony. The cool wind hit his face, giving him an involuntary flash of that night. The teen suppressed the urge to shiver from the memory.

But now, Gaara had something else on his mind. As you can probably guess, it was Lee, glorious, warm and utterly perfect Lee. The red head wasn't sure if he could take having Lee so close to him and not being able to tell him. Gaara had to decide for the sake of him sanity what he could do. On one hand, he could admit his feelings for the other. On the other, he could vanish from Lee's life… Both sounded horrible, but, one of the two had to happen.

_**

* * *

**_

Lee woke up to the sunlight streaming through the blinds. He smiled groggily as he recognized the handiwork. Gaara had always had a thing for punctuality. Speaking of the red head, where was he? He propped himself up onto his elbows. Stretching, sighing as he felt small _kricks _come from his back. He looked up and saw the subject of his musings. He was sitting on the balcony railing. Lee realized that most friends would be worried that Gaara would try to take his own life again. But the teen doubted that Gaara would do that again, Lee trusted him enough not to. This was particular seeing as Lee seemed to be somewhat protective of the red head on other fields. Lee wondered why this was the case.

Maybe he was a bad friend? Lee's breath hitched in worry. Gaara seemed to like him, but lately it was as if he had been trying to avoid Lee. Arg! It was too early to do all of this thinking. Lee somehow pulled himself out of bed, groaning at the effort. He found himself leaning in the door frame leading outside, just watching Gaara. It might sound stalkerish, but watching the red head became more and more enjoyable as time went on. You eventually got to notice the small details and small quirks. It just made Lee savor Gaara's presence more and more. Lee had never told Gaara this, it was hard when you were used to wearing your heart on your sleeve, but he managed.

Back in present time, Lee watched the light stream across Gaara's face. God, Gaara was so beautiful. Not cute or pretty, but beautiful in an almost unearthly way that was so unique. Dark ringed eyes turned towards Lee as the pale face followed, pinning Lee in place with an intoxicating turquoise gaze. Flaming red hair accented the near white skin and those pale lips. Lips that curved upwards in the slightest, most timid smile Lee had ever seen. It made his heart melt. A wave of longing overtook him, but it was suppressed.

Or, to abridge the previous paragraphs, the boy was had. And he loved every moment of it.

"Were you worried?" Gaara asked looking away, a rueful look marring his face. "That I would just jump right now," he then elaborated. Lee smiled back, "No." There was a small jump in Gaara's shoulders. '…What? He thought blearily. "Why not?" Lee came up to lean on the railing next to Gaara. He looked over the campus mostly deserted seeing as it was the middle of break. "No," Lee repeated, "I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't. And, if you did want to do it," Lee rubbed at the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at sounding like he knew Gaara inside out. "You…wouldn't have called me, right?" Gaara just remained silent, deep in thought. Lee coped with the quiet, having a distinct feeling that if he stayed silence, the red head would reply.

His intuition was rewarded when Gaara finally said more to himself than to Lee, "You're right." Lee grinned, pleased that his perception had been accurate. "Anything for a friend." _Someone you love_ his heart whispered to his head.

Gaara seemed to ice over. "Yeah…a, friend." Lee's ears seemed to perk up, something was wrong. It was like when this whole mess started, he didn't know why, but he could tell that something was just…wrong. "Gaara-, "he started, but was cut off when the younger turned to go back into the apartment. He slowly followed, closing the sliding door behind him. He turned around to see that Gaara had vanished into the bathroom. When he heard the lock click, he decided that it was best to leave sleeping dogs lie, at least, for a while. Besides, there was a paper that he might as well get a start on.

* * *

As soon as Gaara felt the bolt slide into the lock on the door to the bathroom, he took a shuddering breath and leaned back against the off white wood. He had slept in the same bed as the other, for the love of God! And…he still couldn't touch what he desperately wanted. He just needed to be alone. Yeah, just some solitude, he wasn't cracking, he just needed space. Yeah, he wasn't going to break, he was just…fine. The red head was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his own silent tears.

_**

* * *

**_

Lee fidgeted, worried beyond all belief. It had been half an hour since Gaara had been absent, having holed himself up in the bathroom. Lee, coming to a decision, knocked on the door, asking, "Gaara? Are you OK in there?" The quiet reply came through the wood and the onyx haired teen blinked in surprise.

"No…no, I'm not OK."

"You…can tell me, right?"

"No, not without you hating me."

Adrenaline once again began to pump through Lee, but now was not the time for rashness. He needed to keep his head and take this one step at a time-

"I-I-I don't know what to do…" _The stutter. Three stutters._

"Gaara," Lee said slowly, ignoring the part of him that said to just break the door down, "I need you to open the door before I do it myself." Gaara knew that 'opening the door' in Lee's vocabulary, translated into 'turning it into firewood.' So, against his better judgment, he slid the deadbolt out of the lock. He paused, almost expecting Lee to shove his way into the room, but when he didn't, the red head pushed on the door and into the brightly lit hallway.

Lee's face was a picture of concern, but, it was also stern, almost like a…real parents'. "You need to tell me something, don't you?" The question was suspended in the air by stings of tension. Gaara just looked down and over to the side. Deciding that this was getting them nowhere, Lee grasped the other's hand, leading him to the living room. They sat next to each other on the worn, lumpy couch, silence still plaguing the pair. _Now, all I have to do is wai- _Lee's thoughts were interrupted when the red sighed loudly and leaned forward, burying head in his hands.

Gaara's head was screaming at him with the intensity of a few thousand banshees. _Tell him what you need to do. You have to get away from him. He can never know. Don't slip up. Just tell him that you have to walk right out of his door. It can't be that hard. _His heart remained silent and strong, refusing to budge, wanting to stay by Lee's side. He had to say something. He had to..had to do _anything ._ Abandoning both mind and common sense, Gaara straightened up. "I need to tell you something."

Lee's started to lean in, already creating a list of possible scenarios. Most of them were slightly morbid. This list was promptly deleted when silken, dry lips met his in a chaste kiss.

In both men, all logical reasoning screeched to an immediate halt. Internally Gaara was having a panic attack, already mentally gearing himself to be kicked out faster than you could say, "I'm sorry." What he didn't expect was for Lee's lips to respond to his own. His head snapped back and he peered into Lee's face, looking for disgust, anger or anything relating. Gaara's breath hitched when all he saw was unadulterated tenderness. The red head was instantly ashamed; he had betrayed Lee's trust. Green eyes shied away to his own hands, clutched in his lap.

Unseen to the smaller teen, Lee just smiled and started moving towards the other until his arm was pressed up against Gaara's. Lee's heart skipped a beat when Gaara turned his head, his maroon hair brushing Lee's chin. As if on instinct, Lee's are curled around Gaara's shoulders. The duo just sat there, tranquility radiated off of the scene. Finally Lee whispered, "…What a mess." Gaara answered just as quietly, "Yeah."

"But it was worth it."

Gaara started, then he relaxed and responded.

"I think it kinda was."

"So where do you want to go with…us?"

"As far as we want to."

Lee grinned and buried his nose into the smaller male's hair. "Good," he murmured, "I was plannin' on that."

A thought simultaneously passed through both of their minds; _I think we _are _gonna get through this…_

_

* * *

Reviews will be given a free cookie- gfzoda  
_


End file.
